


It's Too Cliche (I Won't Say I'm In Love)

by HerbertBest



Category: Ninja Sex Party (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crushes, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Danny and Brian are being stubborn about getting together.  Good thing TWRP is there to give them a friendly nudge!





	It's Too Cliche (I Won't Say I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontcareajot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcareajot/gifts).



> Thank you to Theseus for beta!

Danny didn’t know when his feelings started changing for Ninja Brian. Well, maybe it was around when Brian decided to save him from the rampaging horde of dinosaurs that had ravaged their moon base; there was something irresistibly appealing about being carried fireman style out of the burnt out husk of your lube room.

Maybe it was the time he gave him an entire plate of cookies without stabbing him in the throat. Or even better, maybe it was the time that Brian tucked him in at night without kicking him in the head even once. It was funny what his mind had chosen to pick and choose out of the little memory vault that sat between them. 

*** 

Havve noticed first, because he was surprisingly observant about the ways and means of love for a murderous space robot. He was the one who came to Danny and asked him what was wrong.

It was hard to refuse such a question when the robot was pointing pincers at him and tilting his head in a most menacing manner.

“Nothing!” he squeaked out. “Nothing at all! Everything is code blue! Baby blue! The most beautiful shade! The same color as my taint!”

Havve’s eyes flashed at him. Danny let out a squeak. “I’ve got feelings going on. Powerful new feelings that shake my quivering core!” A look. “What do you mean men don’t have quivering cores?! Of course we do!” he continued, “I’ve been feeling new things for Ninja Brian lately. I can’t tell him that of course. Surely you understand why…” A tilt of the head. “Of course you don’t. Ninja Brian has a lot of expectations about me. I’m afraid that if we ever got together…well, he wouldn’t understand that I’m not That Guy. I’m just Danny from New Jersey. And yes, I know he went back to the past with me, and it’s really cool that he did, but…how can I be good enough for him?”

Havve gave him a pity-filled pat on the shoulder. One that almost made his knees collapse out from under him, but the sentiment was appreciated regardlessly.

 

*** 

Sung figured it out next, only because Brian was shooting major heart-eyes at Dany while watching him desperately throw pizza at a very annoyed looking mermaid they’d bumped into while ‘questing through the forest for true love’. Or searching for a gas station that took intergalactic credit cards.

“You have a heart boner for him, don’t you?” 

Ninja Brian stabbed him just once. Thankfully his alien hide resulted in the knife bending and Sung coming out of the situation relatively unscathed.

*** 

The guys met up in the back room of their spaceship and worked out a plan together. Havve mostly communicated in strangling gestures, and Phobos did in hip wiggles. Thankfully harmonic convergence helped them understand each other.

Plus it was hard to misunderstand the meaning behind Sung’s dropkicks when they were aimed at your heart.

 

*** 

First they sent flowers in Danny’s name to Brian. Brian was pink-cheeked with delight, but didn’t want to show his joy. 

Then they wrote a song and slid it under Danny’s door, hinting that it was Brian’s work. Danny walked around giggling all day, and didn’t even notice when a blonde in a low-cut tank top winked at him while serving him an ice cream cone. 

Then they sent them off on ‘secret missions’ all by themselves. That had mixed results – Phobos couldn’t count the number of times Danny came home with little nicks and Brian complained that Danny hadn’t noticed his new balaclava (which was four shades blacker than his usual one). 

On and on it went, frustrating all four members of the band. It was laid-back Meouch who finally had enough of their whinefests and shoved them into a closet to talk out their differences. It was one of Danny’s favorite closets, filled with straps and leashes and loops, and a good deal of inventory leftover from the lube room explosion.

“Do you think it’s going to work?” Sung whispered to Havve.

The pounding sounds coming from behind the doorway answered his question quickly. Trading grins, the three robotic aliens quickly made their exits on hoverboards, proud that their matchmaking skills hadn’t gone to waste.


End file.
